Snowflakes
by PhoenixBlitzXx
Summary: Madoka was going to spend the holidays alone, until an old friend came back to see her. DON'T JUDGE ME CUZ IM NOT GOOD AT SUMMARY'S! *goes and cries in a corner* *THE RATING MIGHT CHANGE NOT SURE YET*
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas you guys. Hope you are having a very jolly Christmas season. This fic is just something that I have just really been wanting to write for quite some time. I have a lot of chapters pre-written, and will update three chapters for 3 reviews. In this story they are all in their 20's, except yu and Kenta. So ya, enough of me, please enjoy and review. It really show me if I am doing a good job or not. Thanks and please enjoy. **

Madoka hummed to herself, the snow falling all around her. The street she was walking on wasn't very crowded, very few people could be seen. Madoka was going to spend Christmas alone, running her little shop over the holidays.

She hadn't bothered to ask anyone if they would spend Christmas with her, seeing as everyone was married and had families.

Ryuga and Hikaru were visiting Tsubassa and his wife Umo and their daughter for the holidays, Masumune was off with King and his friends, Yu of course was with Kenta and his girlfriend.

Ginga was traveling around the world, not deciding on what his future will be like. She still didn't know what Kyoya was doing for Christmas, but she was sure he probably had plans.

Madoka found herself walking down a very familiar path, one she had walked many times. She was at the old beypark where she and the gang used to go all the time when they were younger.

Madoka looked around, reminiscing all those times here. A breeze ruffled Madoka's hair, and she tightened her scarf. She decided to head home, when she suddenly bumped into someone. The person slipped on ice into the cold wet snow.

"Sorry! I didn't see you-" Madoka cut off midsentence as she realized who it was.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Ginga chuckled, his golden brown eyes cheery as usual. He had gotten extremely handsome over the few years, and maybe even a little sexy.

Madoka found herself blushing at these odd thoughts. Madoka threw herself into the cold wet snow at Ginga, and hugged him.

"Ginga, I thought you weren't going to be in town! What are you doing back here?" Madoka said, letting go of Ginga.

"Well, I decided to come back here and see everyone, but completely forgot that Christmas is so near." Ginga said, a tiny smile appearing on his lips.

"Ginga, do you want to go buy a cup of hot chocolate, and maybe catch up?" Madoka offered, helping Ginga up. "Sure, that sounds great!" he said, the same happiness in his voice. Madoka led Ginga back along the path to a café nearby. They went inside, and sat down at a table. While Ginga ordered the hot chocolate, Madoka looked out the window. She breathed on the window, fog appearing, and she drew a little tiny heart.

A few moments later, the waitress arrived back with the hot chocolate, and after she set down the hot chocolate, she winked at Ginga. Ginga just smiled oblivious of the waitress's gesture. "So Madoka, what's been happening around here? Any memorable stuff happen while I was gone?" Ginga asked her, sipping his hot chocolate.

"Well, you know after Ryuga's and Hikaru's wedding, Yu and Kenta went off to college, Tsubassa has a little girl, and Kyoya is still Kyoya, new girlfriend every 2 weeks." Madoka said, taking a sip of the steaming hot beverage she held.

"Well, you know Kyoya, good with the ladies." Ginga joked, his eyes shining. "Hey Ginga, do you have a place to stay while you're here in town?" Madoka suddenly asked, slightly hoping he would say no.

"Actually, I never thought of that, to be honest." He smiled, scratching the back of his head. Madoka laughed lightly, and then offered him a place to stay. "Well, Ginga you can always crash at my place if you want."

"Really? Thanks Madoka!" said Ginga gratefully, his eyes really bright. After they chatted for about an hour, it started to get late. "Ginga, do you want to head back to my place?" Madoka asked, stifling a yawn.

Ginga yawned "Ya, let's go." They paid for the drinks, then went out into the wintery cold. "So, Madoka are you still running the shop?" Ginga asked. "Of course!" Madoka declared, her cheeks rosy red from the cold.

"Well, in return for letting me stay at your place, I will help you with the shop." Ginga stated, determined. "You don't need to worry about that, it's ok." Madoka assured him, and they reached the B-pit.

Madoka struggled with the keys, her gloved fingers making it nearly impossible to find the right key. Finally after a minute of struggle, she opened the door, entering the warm shop. She pulled off her hat, gloves, and jacket. "So, Ginga do you want to sleep on the spare bed in my room, or the couch?" Madoka asked him.

"The couch will be fine, but thanks again Madoka." Ginga said, smiling. Madoka studied Ginga's details on his face, now that he didn't have a scarf around his neck. He had a very handsome face, and his body had definitely matured. Madoka started blushing, yet again realizing that she thought one of her closest friends was so handsome.

"Are you okay Madoka? You are really red." Ginga asked, his golden brown orbs filled with worry. "NO, I'm fine. Would you like to… watch tv with me?" Madoka asked reassuring Ginga with a thin smile. "Sure, if it's ok with you." Ginga said, smiling.

**Oh no did I really just end the first chapter like this? Oops. Well I will update maybe 2 or 3 chapters every 3 reviews. But I will need 1 review to update it again. Hope you enjoyed, and please, review it really means a lot to me when you review. Well bye! **

**-PhoenixFeathersXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys if this chapter sucks, it's cuz this is the first time I have typed off of my phone. So my computer is down, and I have to wait until Xmas for a new one. So this chapter might be horrible and you know how I had all the chapters prewritten? Well since my laptop broke I lost all of them. So sorry I have been trying to find a way to make stories, and I finally found a way. On with the story.**

**Madoka awoke with a start, her heart thumping. she had just awoken from the most strange dream. (I can't go I to italic so this ~I~ means italic. Lol im so bad at this) ~I~ Madoka was outside, sitting in the freezing cold. She was just about to go back into the shop, when someone embraced her from behind.**

**"It's been awhile, maybe too long, hasn't it, Madoka?" Kyoya said in a seductive purr, sweet and sending chills down her spine. Madoka turned around, face to face with the king o beasts himself. He smelt so sweet masculine, and she felt as if she was melting into his blue eyes. **

**Madoka felt captured, as the cold snow swirled around them. Kyoya's face was only about an inch from hers, and their lips were almost touching. ~I~ Madoka decided to try and forget about her dream with a nice warm shower.**

**As Madoka lathered shampoo into her brunette hair, she started to think about Kyoya and Ginga. She thought she might be in love with Ginga, as she had been a little bit when they were younger, but she had long forgotten about that.**

**She felt a desire for Kyoya, but also for Ginga. This Christmas was going to be very difficult for her. She decided that she and Ginga would visit Kyoya today.**

**Madoka finished bathing, and she turned off the soothing warm water. She changed into warm, soft clothes. Madoka went upstairs to go wake Ginga, only to find he wasn't there.**

**"Ginga?" Madoka called out lightly, wondering where the red head had gone. "I'm in here Madoka!" Ginga called from somewhere. "How am I supposed to know where you are?" Madoka joked back.**

**"I am taking a shower!" Ginga answered. "Ok well today we are going to do Christmas shopping and maybe visit Kyoya!" Madoka called out, and sat down on her couch.**

**She decided to wrap presents while she waited for Ginga to get out of the shower. Madoka heard a door shut, and Ginga walked in. "Madoka, are you ready to go?" Ginga asked.**

**"umm ya just let me clean up my mess real fast." Madoka said, hurrying to clean up. She turned around, and Ginga grabbed her waist right as she turned around.**

**"G-G-Ginga mmph!" Madoka was silenced as Ginga's and her lips met and locked. They broke apart, and Ginga let go of Madoka. **

**"Come in Madoka, we don't want to be late do we?" Ginga said, smiling at Madoka. "Right I guess." Madoka muttered, blushing bright red..**

**"so Ginga what was that kiss all about?" Madoka finally got the nerve to ask as they were walking in the cold snow. "I dunno it just felt right I guess." Ginga smiled seductively, kind if remjnding Madoka about her dream.**

**She saw Ginga's hand dangling by his side, and she decided to grab it. Ginga looked at her, and smiled. After about two hours of Christmas shopping, Madoka and Ginga headed to Kyoya's house.**

**Madoka shivered, remembering her dream. She knocked exactly three times on the door.**

**~B~ (this means bold wich is authors note for me) Sorry about it being so short an excuse the horrible grammar. It isn't easy to type on an iPhone. So I need 2 more reviewa o continue so sorry hope you enjoyed I hope to not disappoint. I'm really sick so the chapters won't be flowing like a river since I need lots of rest goodbye hope u enjoyed plz review.**

**-PhOenixFeatheraXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so sorry I didn't finish this story I went on a short vacation and didn't bring any of my electronics but my phone and ended up forgetting my charger. :/ enough excuses, I am sorry if you expected me to finish this but I am just going to tell you what happens.**

**So Madoka and Kyoya kiss, but Madoka has feeling for Ginga and not really for Kyoya. So she goes to Ginga, and Kyoya is heartbroken but accepts it. They then become smitten in love, and are unseperable. They love each other, and realize they have since they first met. They then, on Christmas eve, they do the good deed if you know what I mean. **

**Ginga and Madoka then spend Crhistmas with all of their friends and happily ever after. SO so sorry this was so short but it was hard for me being sick, then being dragged along on a horribly boring trip. I will write another story soon, but I need to brainstorm up a plot for you guys.**

**So sorry this didn't work out. **

**-PhoenixFeahersXx**


End file.
